My Twin, I Want You
by Chihiro Abangnya Tetsuya
Summary: cinta terlarang antara Akashi Sei dan Akashi Seijuurou. ini ff rate M pertama saya. BokuOre fic


Tittle : My Twin, I want you.

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rate : M

Pair : BokuOre (Akashi Seijuurou)

Genre : Romance

Warn : BL, Abal-Abal, kurang Hot tambah sambel ind*food, incest/selfcest? (*ditendang*) OOC, Typos epeliwel, Sei!Boku, Seijuurou!Ore, Seme!Sei, Uke!Seijuurou.

Don't like? Back

Don't like but want review? Don't flame me!

.

.

.

.

Happy reading

" _Tadaima_ " Suara berat dan khas yang kelelahan menyapa gendang telinga. Pintu di tutup rapat karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam.

" _Okaeri_ , Ore." Sahut suara parau dan terkantuk-kantuk dari dalam rumah.

"Aku membangunkanmu?" Tanya Oreshi -Seijuurou- sambil mengelus surai sang adik, Bokushi.

"Hoahmm... Begitulah. Kau lapar?" Tanya Bokushi sambil mengucek matanya yang masih tampak enggan terbuka.

"Aku akan mandi dan memasak sendiri. Kamu bisa melanjutkan tidurmu." Kata Oreshi, ia terkikik geli melihat adiknya tampak begitu berantakan dan wajah yang masih tampak mengantuk. Itu menambah kadar imut Bokushi dimata Oreshi.

Saat ini usia Oreshi dan Bokushi sama-sama menginjak usia 20 tahun, tinggal di apartemen yang sama di dekat kampus dimana mereka kuliah. Demi menghemat waktu, itulah alasan yang di terima oleh Masaomi setelah mendengar keputusan dari kedua anak kembar itu. Tentu saja, semuanya dengan syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku. Syaratnya sempurna di bidang akademis maupun non-akademis. Lalu, mereka menyetujuinya.

Sudah setengah tahun lamanya mereka tinggal bersama, entah Bokushi maupun Oreshi atau Akashi Sei dan Akashi Seijuurou mengalami suatu perasaan ganjil. Seijuurou sering berdebar jika di dekat Sei, ia tidak suka siapapun dekat dengan si bungsu Sei. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Seijuurou yakin ada yang salah dengannya.

Malam itu, Bokushi bersikukuh ingin menemani sang kakak. Khawatir? Jelas tidak. Sejak kapan Bokushi mengkhawatirkan kakaknya? Toh, Oreshi sudah cukup dewasa untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Alasannya jelas Bokushi ingin bersama Oreshi yang sejak 2 hari lalu tidak di temuinya karena Oreshi sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di perusahaan.

"Boku?" Panggil Oreshi dari dalam dapur.

"Hm?"

"Mau makan sesuatu?"

"Sup kacang merah"

"Sejak kapan kau tertular minuman kesukaan Midorima?"

"Shintarou menemaniku beberapa hari lalu sejak kau pergi dan tidak pulang. Selama itu juga aku terus memasak kacang merah, tanpa kusadari aku mulai menyukainya." Jelas Bokushi seadanya.

"Sou ka"

Bokushi hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil sesekali menyesap kopi di cangkirnya. Oreshi berjalan masuk membawa piring makanan yang rencananya akan ia jadikan makan malam dadakannya. Bokushi hanya menatap Oreshi dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Oreshi

"Aku heran"

"Heran?"

"Kau kakakku, benar kan?"

"Jangan bertanya hal bodoh, Boku"

"Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu." Polos, lugas dan tegas.

Selamat Bokushi, kau membuat makanan dalam mulut Oreshi tersangkut di kerongkongannya, membuat empunya terbatuk-batuk mencari air yang bisa ia teguk. Tidak ada air putih, kopi pun jadi.

"Itu kopiku. Kau meminumnya tepat di bekas bibirku." Protes Bokushi.

"Bodo amat, selain itu kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?" Tanya Oreshi di sela-sela batuknya yang masih tersisa.

"Aku sering berdebar di dekatmu. Kupikir itu cinta, mereka juga bilang begitu."

"Mana mungkin kan? Kita saudara"

"Apa kau merasa panas jika aku bersama orang lain?"

"Iya..."

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tentu... Tidak?" Ada nada keraguan saat Oreshi menjawab pertanyaan Bokushi.

"Jujur bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Bukan sebagai saudara"

Oreshi terdiam, ia menatap adiknya lurus. Oreshi tampak berpikir dan menimbang lalu menunduk.

"Aku... Mencintaimu. Sudah lama"

"Tapi aku merasa perasaan ini salah jadi kubiarkan"

"Itu kalimat yang mau aku ka- mmph?!" Kalimat Oreshi terpotong oleh serangan mendadak dari Bokushi di bibirnya.

Oreshi berusaha melepaskan pangutan bibir Bokushi, tapi ia gagal. Pangutan itu terus berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dan gigitan-gigitan. Oreshi menahan desahan saat tangan nakal Bokushi mulai menggerayangi tubuh berbalut piyamanya. Di mainkannya 2 titik yang sudah mulai mengeras di dadanya, membuat Oreshi melepaskan desahannya di tengah ciuman mereka.

"-Ahmmph"

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Bokushi, dimasukkannya lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut sang kakak, mengabsen gigi-giginya, mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Saliva menetes ke sisi bibir sang kakak.

Pasokan oksigen mendesak, pangutan terlepas, benang saliva putus. Oreshi mendorong tubuh sang adik menjauh darinya.

"Boku? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Panik Oreshi di tengah nafasnya yang terengah.

" _I want you_. Aku tidak perduli kau akan menolakku sekalipun. Izin hanya formalitas"

Bokushi kembali mendekatkan parasnya pada paras sang kakak. Tidak ada penolakan dari Oreshi, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Tangan Bokushi menanggalkan kancing piyama Oreshi satu persatu lalu melucutinya. Oreshi terbelalak, ia tahu ia harus menghentikan ini, tapi nafsu sudah mulai menguasainya. Ciuman terputus, Bokushi menyeringai. Dia menang, memang seharusnya begitu. Bahkan dalam urusan bercintapun ia harus menang. Oreshi harus mengikuti permainannya.

"Boku... Hah... _Yamete!_ " Kata Oreshi dengan nafas yang tersengal

" _Iie_ , aku baru saja mulai, Ore." Tolak Bokushi sambil menyeringai.

Dijilatnya puting Oreshi dengan rakus, puting yang satunya tidak ia anggurkan, dicubiti dan di pelintir putingnya hingga sang empunya mendesah keenakan. Oreshi menanggahkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi menikmati pekerjaan adiknya. Ciuman terus berlanjut ke perutnya dan berakhir di selangkangan Oreshi yang masih berbalut celana piyama.

Tanpa membuka celananya, Bokushi menjilati gundukan di selangkangan Oreshi. "Sshhh... Aahhh" Oreshi mendesah merasakan sensasi aneh selangkangannya.

"Kau mulai basah, Ore"

"Khh ngh" Desah Oreshi

Bokushi menyeringai menatap sang kakak yang tampak menahan diri. Sepersekian detik kemudian celana yang di gunakan Oreshi sudah tanggal entah kemana.

"Menakjubkan..." komentar Bokushi saat menemukan organ vital berukuran standar milik Oreshi yang berdiri tegak, berdenyut perlahan, dan berkilat akibat cairan bening tipis yang melapisinya. Wajah Oreshi merah padam ketika Bokushi memperhatikan 'Adiknya' seperti melihat makanan yang sangat lezat.

Kedua tangan Bokushi meraih betis Oreshi dan menekuknya ke atas, memperlihatkan portal kemerahan yang akan menjadi hidangan utamanya. Lubang itu berdenyut-denyut dan basah. Hal ini membuat Bokushi tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang sangat berbeda dari yang sering ia tunjukkan selama ini.

"Oreshi?"

Gerakan nafas Bokushi memburu cepat tepat di samping telinga kiri si lawan. Oreshi tahu, Bokushi pasti sedang berusaha mengerjainya lagi. Oreshi memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat ketika tangan sang adik menggerayang nakal bermain-main dengan kejantanannya.

"Mendesahlah, Kak..."

Bibir Oreshi mengecup ujung kepalanya, turun menuju kening, dan berhenti di depan bibir sang kakak. Ia mengecupnya berkali-kali, menjilatnya, dan menggigiti hingga mendapat respon dari Akashi sulung. Kecupan-kecupan itu menjadi lumatan dan dibalas oleh sang kakak hingga pergulatan lidahpun terjadi dalam mulut Oreshi.

Pemuda 20 tahun itu mengelap keringat dan saliva di bawah dagunya yang berkumpul. Diangkatnya kedua tungkai kaki Oreshi agar dapat bertumpu pada pundaknya. Lubang milik Oreshi yang kemerahan pun berdenyut seirama dengan detak jantung yang semakin kencang.

Bokushi memperhatikan Oreshi seutuhnya. Mulai dari rambut scarlet yang sama dengannya dan sudah acak-acakan, sepasang ruby yang berkabut penuh nafsu, hidung mancung yang tersengal, bibir merah menyala yang terlalu sering ia nodai, leher dengan bercak-bercak kepemilikan, perut rata yang menarik, kejantanan yang berani menantang, dua kaki putih yang sudah tak bertenaga, dan satu lingkaran rektum tempat ia akan mengunci dan menyatukan diri bersama kakaknya, Oreshi.

Untuk pertama kali, Bokushi merasa gugup dan takut, meski hal itu tidak tersurat jelas pada raut wajahnya. Wajah Bokushi memerah dibuatnya. Ia takut karena melakukan dosa yang teramat besar, melakukan hal yang tabu. Namun segera di usirnya perasaan takut itu. Sebelah tangannya membebaskan 'adik kecilnya' yang sudah tersiksa terjebak di dalam celana. Ia mendekatkan ujung tumpul benda keras miliknya itu pada lubang kecil Oreshi.

"Setelah ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, Kak."

Bokushi menghentakkan pinggulnya kuat. Oreshi melebarkan mata saat lubang anal sempitnya dipaksa menelan bongkahan daging yang keras hingga membuatnya merasa seperti dirobek dari dalam. Oreshi tak mampu menggambarkan seperti apa rasa ngilu dan sakitnya sampai belahan bibirnya tanpa mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika Bokushi mulai menusuknya semakin dalam, memaksakan seluruh adiknya untuk masuk kedalamnya.

"Apa ini sangat menyakitkan, kak? Bagaimana kalau kita menghentikannya?" Tanya Bokushi cemas pada kondisi kakaknya.

Oreshi menggenggam baju Bokushi erat memeluk sang adik seolah tidak ingin sosok cerminan dirinya pergi menjauh. Oreshi ingin lebih, ia ingin adiknya mengantarkannya pada titik kenikmatan tertinggi entah bagaimanapun caranya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kanan sang adik, berbisik sensual di telinganya.

"La-lanjutkan... Boku..."

Bokushi tersenyum -menyeringai-, ia membenarkan posisi kaki Oreshi yang mulai agak merosot dari bahunya karena serangan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan sang kakak, mencoba beradu pandang dengan iris senada batu ruby itu. Bibir Oreshi bergerak-gerak mengatakan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Boku"

Bokushi tersenyum dan mulai bermain dengan adiknya yang telah menyatu dengan lubang milik Oreshi. Ia dapat merasakan betapa nikmatnya dinding sempit nan licin yang mengapit memanjakannya, melentur dan merapat kembali secara fleksibel ketika ia melakukan penetrasi dalam dorongan dan tarikan hebat yang membuat Oreshi mendesah hebat.

"Ngghh-ah! Ah, ahhh..."

Baru beberapa gerakan in-out yang dilancarkan Bokushi pada kakaknya, Oreshi sudah mencapai klimaksnya. Rasa lelah mulai menghampiri Oreshi, namun gerakan di bawah sana memaksanya tetap terjaga. Benda milik Bokushi masih melakukan pekerjaannya, menyodok tanpa ampun. Oreshi tidak ingin tahu bagaimana cara Bokushi bisa membawanya pada titik kepuasan tertinggi dengan ukuran penis yang sama seperti ukurannya.

"Aah! A-Aah... B-boku..."

Diraihnya mulut Oreshi yang terbuka dan lidahnya mengajak lidah lawan untuk bergulat, saling mencampurkan saliva, dan mendesahkan nama masing-masing dengan perasaan cinta. Bokushi mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, memperkuat dorongan hingga membuat tubuh sang kakak terlonjak di atas sofa. Ia memegangi pinggang Oreshi yang semakin naik terhentak akibat kegiatannya. Kelopak mata Oreshi menatap sayu Bokushi ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya.

"A-akh..."

Oreshi mendesah ketika ia menerima sensasi aneh di mana benda keras sang adik yang tertanam di dalam tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kental dan panas secara terus-menerus.

"Uugh... Aku mencintaimu, Ore"

"Aku juga Boku"

Matahari baru saja muncul dari ufuk timur, menyinari jendela ruang kamar milik Akashi Seijuurou. 2 surai merah darah tampak masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimut, memeluk tubuh satu sama lain untuk berbagi kehangatan. Iris heterochrome perlahan terbuka, menatap langsung sang kakak yang masih tampak enggan membuka matanya, bersandar di dada telanjang sang adik dengan nyaman.

Di elusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang surai merah sang kakak, kembali dipeluk gemas dan kembali terlelap.

-fin-

A/n : yo minna san, maaf ini ff rate M pertamaku dan uhuk maaf kalau ga hot sama sekali/pundung.

Terima kasih untuk yang mau mereview, fav, follow :3

Sampai ketemu di ff yang lainnya. Oh iya ada omake dibawah buat bonus/digampar

Salam,

Hasegawa Seita

 **OMAKE**

Pipi Seijuurou di gembungkan, kesal. Bisa bisanya ia tertidur sampai siang dan tidak bisa pergi kuliah hari ini hanya karena melakukan sex semalam. Dari kesal sekarang ia malu sendiri mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di atas sofa tadi malam.

"Kau demam? Wajahmu merah"

Dan Seijuurou sukses keluar dari lamunannya dengan sedikit lompatan kaget sebagai bonus. Sei (Bokushi) tampak bingung dengan tingkah sang kakak. Ia duduk di sebrang meja makan.

"Hey, Ore"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku"

"H-hah?! Tapi kita saudara, Boku!" Wajah Oreshi semakin merah padam

"Masa bodo, cukup jawab ya atau tidak"

Oreshi terdiam, menunduk malu malu. Tanpa ia sadari, Akashi Bungsu sudah memeluk pinggangnya erat.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"M-mana mungkin aku... Menolak permintaan... adikku..."

Bokushi memeluk Oreshi semakin erat dan tersenyum senang. Ia terkekeh di belakang membuat kekasih baru resminya gelagapan.

"A-apa yang lucu hah?!"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku baru tahu kalau kau tsundere"

Kekehan lalu suara jitakan.

-fin beneran-

maaf editannya sedikit, saya ga kuat. ampun!

see you!


End file.
